Life's Too Short
by Luc91
Summary: Joey and Lauren: 10 years on. It's been 10 years since they met and last saw each other. Will fireworks still fly between these two cousins? M Rated. Oneshot. Joey/Lauren. Please read and review! Thanks :)


**Life's Too Short**

**Summary:** Joey and Lauren: 10 years on. It's been 10 years since they met and last saw each other. Will fireworks still fly between these two cousins? M Rated. Oneshot. Joey/Lauren.

**A/N: This is my first Eastenders fic but not the first story I've written. I haven't written for a few years now but I love the whole Lauren/Joey storyline currently going on and felt like writing something. Please note this is M rated. Please read and review! Thanks. :)**

* * *

At twenty nine years old, Lauren Branning's life had certainly not been dull so far but as she sat reflecting on it, it also wasn't how she saw her life going; her life felt pretty empty and lonely at times.

"Lauren?" Turning around, the brunette woman saw her mum, Tanya Branning. "Oh, there you are. We thought you'd gone. I need to do another check of the dress with the new alterations." Tanya informed her daughter. Standing up off the steps outside her parent's house in Walford, she turned her back on the Square and followed her mum inside.

The Branning household was crazy at the minute; Lauren's younger sister Abi Branning was getting married in just a few days to her childhood sweetheart, Jay Brown. At just twenty six, Abi's life seemed to be how Lauren always hoped her own life would have ended up; Abi had a successful job, her own home and a loving fiancé who would always do anything to protect her and make her happy. Lauren's life was the complete opposite; she didn't have a permanent job, just odd freelance work with her art designing, (although she had just applied for a permanent position with a previous employer who had told her of this job); as a result of lack of work, she was barely able to afford her rent and her love life was completely dead. She only had herself to blame for all her failures in life though. However, as a result of her pathetic life, she rarely chose to come home and visit her parents or do any kind of family events as she was too ashamed of where her life was going aka nowhere. But she couldn't back out of her sister's wedding despite her initial tries. Not now Abi had made her, her maid of honour.

"Loz, you look amazing." Abi commented to her sister seeing her in the final version of her bridesmaid dress as she walked into the living room which had been taken over by wedding bits and bobs. The dress was full length in a deep purple colour with a split up the middle front of the dress. Definitely not Lauren's style at all.

"Please don't say you need to do anymore alterations." The wedding was taking place at a country hotel, which was a former stately home, about an hour or so outside of Walford. Although the main bridal and groom parties would be arriving tomorrow, Thursday, along with a few others, the Wedding wasn't taking place until Saturday morning, they were trying to make sure everything was done before, hence this unscheduled last minute bridesmaid fitting today. Abi's other bridesmaids consisted of their cousin Alice Branning, whom Abi had grown close to, and Abi's best friend Lola Pearce.

"Nope, darling, you are all done." Tanya assured her as Lauren went back upstairs to change. All this wedding business just reminded her how pathetic her own life was and she wasn't exactly interested in the whole dress selecting and hair and make-up pampering that needed addressing. Genuinely, Lauren was happy for Abi and Jay despite her own life. They were perfect for each other. As a result of how Abi's life was going, she knew her parents were more proud of Abi that of she; although they would never actually admit to that. She was the loser, the failure in their family.

Walking back downstairs, Lauren heard her Mum, Nan, Abi, Alice and Lola all happily laughing together and discussing the honeymoon. Needing some air, she grabbed her leather jacket and let her converse covered feet guide her away from the house towards the local park.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where's Lauren?" Abi asked as she came downstairs in her Wedding dress.

"I thought she was upstairs." Cora Cross answered her granddaughter.

"No, she's not up there."

"I swear I could kill that girl sometimes. She's probably off drinking herself into oblivion again."

Tanya's patience had been tested by her eldest daughter on far too many occasions. She always felt like Lauren was on a one-way destruction path despite her friends, family and even professionals always trying to intervene and help. It was as though Lauren felt she had to punish herself and she couldn't allow herself to be happy. Her closest friends, Lucy Beale and Whitney Dean had both settled down and were stating their own families; something Tanya hoped might rub off on her daughter. Lauren, on the other hand, was barely able to look after herself. Tanya knew the family was partially to blame for Lauren's unhappiness as the one time Lauren had been truly happy and in love was when she was with her cousin, Joey Branning, but that all fell apart after Joey's father, Derek Branning, pushed Joey out of the square so he wouldn't dob Lauren into the police for the crash they were involved in. Once Joey left, he never returned knowing he couldn't risk letting Lauren go to jail nor could he let her tear her family apart if they were together as it was made clear their family didn't support them. Lauren was left completely heartbroken and although she'd tried to move on, it was clear she couldn't love anyone the same way in which she loved Joey. That had happened over ten years ago. Alice, Joey's sister, was the only one who still saw and spoke to Joey.

"Look why don't you finish up here and I'll go find your sister. Check she's sorted everything for the hen party tonight." Abi agreed as Tanya grabbed her jacket. Her mind went into overdrive as she walked out into the dark winter afternoon; one of her biggest fears was that one day it would all just too much for Lauren, forcing her to do something stupid or even drink herself to death. Despite Lauren being twenty nine years old now, to Tanya she would always be her baby and as a mom she would do her upmost to still protect her child.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren pulled her coat closer together as the bitter arctic winter wind swirled around her; the cold bite painful but Lauren didn't care. Sitting there, it was like the wind had blown the lid off a box of memories she'd put away as her emotions took over, one person consuming her thoughts, Joey Branning.

Not being one to show her emotions, she tried to wipe away her tears as she heard voices approaching the bench she sat on; the exact one where as a nineteen year old. She'd sat her with a twenty three year old Joey who had revealed he was in love with her. It wasn't a big fuss, just simple, the way everything felt when they were together. A group of teens walked past, not paying any attention to Lauren. She questioned in her mind why did she still feel this way despite it being so long ago; Joey making it very clear he wanted nothing more to do with her from the fact he had never once in ten years tried to get in touch. He should be dead to her now!

"Lauren?" Tanya's soft voice interrupted her train of thoughts. "Are you ok, darling? You just took off earlier and had us worried." Tanya sat down next to her daughter who had a blank look on her face. However, to Tanya there was obvious relief to see Lauren didn't have a drink in her hand nor did she even smell like she'd had one.

"Sorry, just needed some sir and space. Had things to think about." Lauren's stare remained fixed ahead on the metal flowers in the park.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Tanya knew Lauren wasn't really one to talk but to Lauren she could hear the worry in her mum's voice.

"Just stuff."

"Joey stuff?" Lauren closed her eyes; _oh her mum was good at this._

"A bit. Just feels weird being back in Walford. Brings back some tough memories." Lauren finally admitted, opening up just a bit.

"Alice says he is doing well but doesn't say anything else." Tanya pushed her blonde hair back as it fell over her eye.

"I know. Abs told me. Look can we not talk about this." Lauren's barriers were back up, Tanya knew she'd touched a sensitive nerve and wouldn't get anything else.

"Ok but just so you know, Alice is still working on trying to get him to come to the wedding although he said no." Lauren felt sick. She couldn't face him. Absolutely no way! "Anyway, I was going to just check everything is still on at R&R for tonight. Why don't you come with me?"

"Ok."

Tanya smiled as she hooked her arm through Lauren's as they headed back to the square and R&R.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lauren, you need to slow down." Whitney told her best friend as they stood in R&R later that night for Abi's hen party.

"I'm not that drunk yet, Whit! Hey, can I get another one of these please?" The bartender looked at Whitney who just sighed as he handed Lauren her drink.

Tanya was also aware of Lauren's drinking but she wasn't in much of a position to judge with how many drinks she had also had. All she could do was keep half an eye on Lauren before she went too far.

"Come on, let's dance." Whitney found herself being dragged across the room, the loud music pumping away. Whitney wasn't drinking tonight as she was four months pregnant and was sort of glad she wasn't because of the state of her best friend who was now all over two guys. Rolling her eyes, she left Lauren to it and went to join Abi, Lola and Alice while keeping an eye on Lauren.

A few hours layer and the group of women were still going strong. However, Whitney had had to leave when she started feeling unwell. Abi had told her she would keep an eye on her sister but kept being distracted.

"Any of you seen, Loz?" Abi asked after being unable to spot her sister.

"I think I saw her leave with some guy a while ago." A drunken Lola answered making Abi sigh. All she could do was hope Lauren would be ok and selfishly, that she would be back before they had to leave tomorrow. She didn't want Lauren to ruin her big day, for once hoping her sister wouldn't bring any dramas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren woke up not recognising where she was. She groaned a she lifted herself up. Confused, she looked at the sofa she was on before looking around for someone. Panicking as she heard footsteps walking down the corridor, she didn't know what to do.

"Good morning." A deep voice spoke.

"Morning." She half smiled at him as she turned to see who had just spoken. "Umm... did we...?" He shook his head no much to Lauren's relief.

"You passed out in the cab. I didn't know where you lived so I thought you could just sleep it off at mine. Sorry." The mysterious guy informed her.

"No, it's ok. Thank you." She stood up and rubbed her arm feeling ashamed at the awkward position she had put herself in. "I should go."

"Do you want me to give you a lift home?" The blonde haired male offered.

"I can't ask you to do that..." She stopped not knowing his name.

"James."

"James." She repeated.

"I don't mind." Lauren thought about it knowing she didn't have a clue where she was nor did she really have enough money for a cab home. Plus her tube pass was at home as she hadn't exactly planned on leaving Walford last night.

"You sure?" She relented.

"I offered didn't I?" He smiled. "I'll just go get changed. Help yourself to coffee and whatever in the kitchen." James disappeared from the room.

Lauren made her way to the kitchen in desperate need of caffeine. While waiting, she realised she had frightened herself that she didn't remember anything from last night about leaving due to the amount of alcohol she consumed and now waking up in some strange house. Fortunately, she'd never been put into this vulnerable position before. And she didn't want to get this point again. She was just very grateful knowing how lucky it was that James seemed like a decent guy. She dreaded to think what could have happened to her if he hadn't of been.

"You ready?" Lauren nodded, placing her empty coffee cup in the sink and grabbed her clutch before following James out to his car.

Stealing a glance at the clock in the car as they got in, Lauren immediately cursed herself. Pulling her phone from her clutch, her phone battery flashing signalling its urgent need to be charged, she noticed all the missed calls from Abi, her parents and even Whitney. It was 11.30am and they were leaving the square at 10am. "Shit."

"Everything ok?" James asked, hearing her curse.

"Not really. My friends and family will be so pissed off with me." James glanced over at her as they stopped at a red traffic light so she continued. "My sister's getting married on Saturday but we were leaving for the country hotel place today. At 10am."

"Ahh, ok. Where abouts is she getting married?"

"Some place called 'Castle Hall'." Lauren recalled.

"I know it. I can take you if you need." Lauren cursed this guy; why did he have to be so kind to her? She didn't deserve his kindness.

"Don't you have anything better to do than drive some random drunk bitch around?" James laughed.

"Honestly, no. It's my day off so I don't mind. It's nice to have some company." Lauren smiled; this guy really was alright and if she wasn't already in love with someone else maybe this friendship they seemed to be developing could have been something she would have been interested in exploring. All she could see him as was a friend. James continued to speak as he drove. "I lost my wife eighteen months ago to cancer. Last night was the first time I'd been out after my friends told me I need to start moving on."

Lauren felt sick at his admission. "I'm so sorry to hear about your wife."

"Thanks. I think it's why I drank a bit last night and thought if I could just hook up with someone it'd be easy to move on. But part of me was you passed out last night because I know I'm not ready now to move on yet."

"I know it's not quite the same but I know what it feels like not being over someone and losing someone from your life that you love. However, mines been going on over ten years now."

"Really, that long?"

"Yep, pathetic really isn't it."

"I guess when you love someone, you can't just stop once they've gone."

Lauren went on to tell him all about her relationship with Joey. "I was, am, in love with my cousin, Joey."

"Wait, your cousin?" James couldn't hide his shock.

"Yeah. My dad and his dad are brothers. But his dad was a nasty piece of work. And we never grew up together or even knew of each other until I was nineteen and he twenty three." Lauren smiled a bit as she thought of the first time they'd kissed and all the sexual tension that followed.

"I guess that makes it slightly less weird."

Lauren laughed. "Yeah, just a bit. To top it off, he left me the day I told him I loved him too." Lauren remembered the pain as if it was just yesterday. "His dad forced him to leave or he would do something to hurt us both, although I'd have taken it if it meant Joey hadn't of left. I would have dealt with it. I know my parents would have come round to the idea to after a while."

James could feel Lauren's hurt from her words and the change in tone in her voice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren quickly grabbed a shower and got dressed once she was back at her parents' house. Running back downstairs with her small suitcase and bag to find James, she panted, trying to catch her breath after all her rushing around.

"Ok I'm done." James turned to her, standing from his position on the sofa while shaking his head at her actions.

"You sure you've got everything?" James asked, slowing her down.

"I think so. Mum's ready to kill me according to my Uncle Jack so I think I'd best hurry up and get there."

"Your wish is my command." Lauren rolled her eyes. This guy was strange but it felt nice to be talking to someone who wasn't judging her. "Seriously though, I won't let her kill you. The world would be even duller without you and your sarcastic comments!" Lauren felt herself blush a bit. "And we have to make sure you get there looking good if lover boy is supposed to be there."

"Just shut up and drive!" Lauren laughed as she threw her bags in the back and climbed into the car. "Even if he's there, who is to say he's not already with someone else. If he was that interested and really loved me he would have surely contacted me, wouldn't he?"

"Who knows? He's a guy; we are not all able to do or see the right thing to do and if he was protecting you maybe he knows being around you isn't safe and this way, albeit hard, was in your best interest?" James reasoned.

"Why can't you just let me believe it's his entire fault?"

"Lauren, after everything I've been through, I've realised life's too short to play games and hide your true feelings."

He was right and Lauren hated his reasoning because he was right; life's too short.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I'm late." Lauren said rushing over as she spotted her family, James following suit with her bags.

"Lauren Branning, do you realise how stressed I've been over you?! You just left. For all I knew you were dead in a ditch somewhere." Tanya scolded her eldest daughter before grabbing her in a hug. Lauren rolled her eyes and let out a scoff. Her mom was predictable. Lauren noticed Abi was busy talking to a few of her work friends and some others over Tanya's shoulder.

"Mum, let go." Tanya released her daughter before noting another person behind Lauren.

"Hi, Tanya Branning. And you are?" Tanya moved and held her hand out as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"James Buxton." Tanya turned to Lauren and raised her eyebrows.

"He's just a friend, Mum. Gave me a lift."

"Just a friend, eh?" Tanya eyed her daughter suggestively.

"Yes, Mum, just a friend."

Tanya seemed to get a look on her face as she remembered a brief memory from the previous night. "Wait, aren't you the one from last night?" Memories were sketchy from last night as a result of all the drinks.

James awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

Lauren pulled Tanya away from James so they were out of earshot. The blonde haired guy glanced around the room when he noticed a dark haired guy with brown eyes giving him a deathly glare. James knew that was his cue to go.

"Lauren, I've got to go. Call me sometime." He interrupted the mother daughter conversation. Handing Lauren her bags, he kissed her cheek before turning to Tanya. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too. Thank you for looking after my daughter and getting her here." He nodded as the blue eyed man turned to leave as Lauren headed back towards the reception desk to check in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren had spent the rest of Thursday in her room, not wanting to socialize and in need of sleep, which is all she did.

Friday morning, Lauren's younger brother Oscar had woken Lauren up asking her if they could do something before some rehearsal ceremony thingy they had this afternoon. Lauren eventually agreed, deciding hanging out with her thirteen year old brother would probably be better than getting roped into wedding stuff. She really did suck at being Maid of Honour. Plus, she rarely got to hang out with her brother which she did miss doing.

"And where do you two think you are going?" The brother sister duo stopped in their tracks as the male voice.

"Uncle Jack, didn't see you there." Lauren punched him lightly on the arm as the older Branning gave her a look to which she just smiled.

"Nice to see you out your room, Lauren." She pulled a face to which he grinned at his niece.

"Oscar and I are gonna go hang this morning." Jack gave her another look.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Abi?"

"Nah, I get more in the way than help." She shrugged. "It was part of the agreement of being Maid of Honour, I'm not relied upon." Jack knew his niece wasn't really into weddings and hated family events.

"Just make sure you are back for the rehearsal. You may be twenty nine and I getting on a bit but I'll still kick your ass if you mess this up for your sister." Lauren grinned; she really did love her Uncle Jack for being so cool.

"Got it. Can you cover us if anyone spots us heading out?"

"Yeah, yeah. Oscar, make sure your sister stays out of trouble." Oscar knew their Uncle Jack was referring to her drinking as did Lauren who rolled her eyes; did no one have any faith in her.

"Sure. See you later, Uncle Jack."

The duo quickly headed out and walked back towards the main road a few miles down the private driveway where they'd ordered a taxi too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, how's school? Any girlfriends I need to interrogate?" Lauren asked Oscar as they sat in a nearby pub after a walk in a small local village.

"School's school. And no, no girlfriends at the minute." Oscar was quite shy and more reserved; more like their sister Abi than Lauren.

"I guess that's good. Relationships just end up screwing people up." Oscar knew all about Lauren's relationship with Joey.

"Can I ask you something, Lozzy?" Lozzy had been Oscar's nickname for Lauren when he was younger and the nickname just stuck as he grew.

Lauren smiled. "Sure. You know you can talk to me anytime about anything. It's what big sisters are for."

"I'm sorry if I upset you but why do you drink so much? Mom and the others are always saying how worried she is and they are about you, how you probably drink your life away." Lauren sensed this was bothering her brother.

"Oscar, I need you to listen and believe me when I say they are wrong. I mean, yeah, they're right I do drink and sometimes too much when I do but it's not all the time. In fact, at home I hardly touch a drink most days but when I'm out or I'm having a bad day I do drink." Lauren explained as she held his hand.

"But why? Why when things are rough?" He pulled his hand out of hers but not to offend her just so he could continue eating; he was a growing lad after all.

"I guess I just want to forget. Forget all the hurt" She hesitated as he looked at her encouragingly. "Forget how lonely my life is."

"I thought you liked being on your own?" Oscar commented, confused.

Lauren sighed. "I do. But I guess I didn't realise how lonely it was when you spend days upon days on your own, sometimes not even speaking to a single person in a day." Lauren felt slightly amazed she was admitting all this to her brother and also ashamed of herself for the example she was setting him. She had never once opened up this much about her life, not since Joey left her. She had learned to bottle up all her thoughts and emotions.

"Do you not have any friends you could do stuff with or talk too?"

"Most of my friends are settling down and having families." She answered.

"Do you think you'll ever find anyone?" Her brother seemed to have picked up their mothers skills at getting information out of people through a sort of inquisition.

"I don't hold much hope. Maybe it's time I got a cat and became like some crazy old lady with only her cat for company!"

"I doubt even a cat could take your mood swings!" Lauren gasped. Maybe her brother was more like her than she realised.

"You cheeky bugger!" The two laughed.

"Hey, Lozzy, you know you said I can talk to you anytime, same goes for you. I know, I know, I'm just the annoying little brother but I love you and hate seeing you sad." Oscar's words touched Lauren.

"Thanks, Oscar. I love you too." Oscar smiled. "If you tell anyone I said that I'll kill you. Can't go showing the soppy me now, can I?"

"Deal. And vice versa." Lauren was grateful to her brother for his mature attitude. "And don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone one day but in the meantime I'm gonna tell mum I'm gonna spend more time at yours. Plus, if by the time I'm ready to leave home you are still alone I'll come crash with you instead of the parents."

Lauren laughed. "Deal."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you think they've noticed us yet?" Oscar whispered to his sister as they stood at the back of the Church, hearing Max curse them about if they were late. However, they were back with half an hour to spare.

"How long should we give them pleasure in cursing for?" Lauren shot back.

"I say we go in now." The duo walked through the Church, everyone going quiet seeing the two.

"Oh don't go acting like you weren't talking about us, we heard you. Do none of you have any faith in me?" Lauren crossed her arms as Oscar smirked.

"Sorry." Tanya spoke first as the others mumbled apologies, much to Lauren's pleasure.

The rehearsal was only being conducted in front of a few of them; anyone who had an active role to play in the wedding or immediate family such as parents or in Jay's case, Phil and a few other family members.

"...Then it will be time for your vows. You ok with it all so far?" The couple nodded as Lauren tuned out again and looked around the Church, bored. The Church was old and relatively small, lying within the grounds of the hotel and was apparently a very popular place for weddings. The whole wedding thing she thought was just an expensive fuss. For the money that had been spent on this wedding, Lauren would have rather of gone on some long, exotic holiday.

"Lauren." Alice whispered breaking her cousin's thought of being on a nice hot beach somewhere.

"What?" Lauren whispered back.

"You are supposed to be following." Alice informed her as she realised the priest showed Abi and Jay the walk back down the aisle. Lauren thought this was pointless. Surely they knew how to walk up and down an aisle without being shown. The sooner this weekend was over, the better Lauren concluded in her own mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren had turned down going for something to eat with the others in the hotel restaurant that evening, simply stating that she was still full from her lunch with Oscar. She wasn't in the mood to talk right now knowing it would be harder to escape tomorrow so she was making the most of avoiding family for as long as possible. She still didn't know what extended family or friends were there and frankly she didn't care to know either. Stripping off, she stepped into the shower knowing Abi would be back soon; the two sisters were sharing a room again as Abi believed in the whole 'it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom the night before' crap everyone told her. Closing her eyes, Lauren let the hot water run over her body to try and alleviate some of her stresses before tomorrow. Including whether or not Joey would turn up.

"Hello?" Lauren had just finished putting her pyjamas on before she stepped into the bedroom hearing her sister's voice.

"Hey. How was everything?" Lauren asked half heartedly as she climbed into her bed.

"Crazy." Lauren watched Abi sit on the end of her bed just as she did as a youngster. "Lauren, do you think I'm making a mistake?" Abi asked as she looked at her hands, a slight hesitation to her voice.

"Abs, I can't answer that; you're the only one who knows how you feel. Try thinking about how you would feel if you didn't get married tomorrow. Would it make you happy?" Abi listened and tried to absorb what Lauren said.

"No, I don't think so. I love Jay. I really do."

"Let me tell you something, it's not always as easy as people say it is being single and on your own. If you have someone who really loves you, like Jay does, grab onto him tightly and don't let him go. Life's too short for doubts and regrets." Lauren explained, remembering what James had told her the previous day.

"I guess you are right. Thanks." Abi moved closer up the double bed in the twin room to hug her sister. Lauren accepted the hug pulling Abi close. They may now be twenty nine and twenty six years old, respectively, but they didn't care, the two enjoying remembering all the times they did this when young; Abi usually climbing into her big sister's bed if she'd had a nightmare or just needed comfort.

"I'm sorry for sucking at being your Maid of Honour." Lauren apologised, breaking the silence while playing with the blonde haired girl's hair.

"You don't suck. I just love you for being here when I know how much you hate these things." It was the truth; Abi didn't care if her sister didn't care if Lauren didn't join in much, she just appreciated her being around.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have missed this for anything. You're my annoying little sister but I do love you. I think for once I'm glad I'm in between jobs right now." Abi laughed knowing that was her sister's excuse for being a bit lazy and not desperate to find a new job after her last temp job finished.

"You know Jay has a friend who you would get on so well with." Abi hinted as Lauren scoffed.

"Don't even think about it, Abs. Last time I let you set me up the guy was a complete jerk."

"It was one time." Abi protested. " And I didn't know him as well as I know this friend."

"Nope. Never gonna happen, Abs. Now you, we, need some sleep as it's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Abi looked at Lauren who rolled her chocolate coloured orbs and rolled over; Abi climbed into the bed next to her sister knowing this would probably be the last time they ever did this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"HAPPY WEDDING DAY!" Tanya, Alice and Lola exclaimed as Lauren let them in the next morning as Abi laughed.

"So how are you feeling about finally becoming Mrs Abigail Brown?" Lola asked, excitedly.

"I can't wait. It feels like I've been waiting forever for this day to get here!" Alice poured glasses of Champagne for all the bridal party.

"Before we start getting ready, Abi, from all of us here, we wish you all the best for today and for the future. To Abi!" Everyone clinked glasses in the room to toast Abi.

Lauren clinked her glass with her Nan, Cora Cross, but rather than taking just a sip of Champagne she downed the drink in one, needing it to get through the day.

However, her Nan gave her a look, almost in warning. Lauren gave her a forced smile before speaking. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna touch anymore until after the ceremony. I promised Abi this morning I wouldn't be drunk for her wedding. However, by tonight I can't promise the same thing which she is fine with." Lauren reassured her Nan who was a little sceptical knowing her granddaughter as she did but hoped she would be proved wrong.

"We should start getting ready I guess." Tanya stated. Abi went for a shower while Tanya started sorting the bridesmaids, specifically Lauren, first doing her hair and make-up as previously tried out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Four hours later Lauren found herself stood in her deep purple bridesmaid dress and silver high heeled shoes at the back of the church, waiting to walk down the aisle just before Max walked Abi down to give her away; her sister looking like a Princess. Recognising her cue to start, she took a deep breath before walking, trying to steady her nerves.

Lauren hadn't touched a single drop more of alcohol other than that one glass of Champagne, something she was now regretting. Feeling all eyes on her, she searched for a comforting and familiar face. She saw Oscar down at the end of the aisle giving her a reassuring smile and wink, calming her slightly. Her eyes drifted to her mother who smiled while wiping away the tears already making Lauren internally roll her eyes. As she continued, her eyes connected with another pair of brown eyes making her feel like she'd been punched in the stomach and her knees weak. He was there! Their eyes stayed connected until she walked by him, their stare unbreakable from all the built up tension they both held. As she reached the end, she stepped to the side next to Alice and turned back to face everyone as Abi started to make her way down the aisle, her eyes reconnecting once again with those brown eyes. Joey Branning was well and truly back in her mind and under her skin. She finally managed to break the contact as Abi and Max approached them, one thing running through her mind; she was screwed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The ceremony passed without a glitch and now they were back in the hotel for the reception after all the compulsory pictures. As soon as the wedding party got back to the hotel, Lauren headed straight to the hotel bar and started knocking back shot after shot.

"What's wrong?" Whitney asked, approaching her friend.

"Joey bloody Branning!" Whitney nodded in understanding.

"Ahh. Ok."

"I can't cope with him here. Not now. Not today. Argh!" Whitney knew how much it had, quite literally, nearly killed Lauren when Joey had left. She had turned back to drink which resulted in her giving herself alcohol poisoning and being told her liver was starting to fail. Lauren was forced to go to rehab but never followed through with her recovery despite everyone's best efforts to help her. The only positive that came from her stint in rehab was she cut down but it was obvious to everyone Lauren used getting drunk as a form of punishment for how she felt.

"Well then you just need to make sure you are never on your own nor do you give him the opportunity to talk to you, ok?"

Lauren nodded as she leaned on Whitney's shoulder. "Ok."

"Come on, everyone's starting to sit down ready to eat." Whitney hooked her arm through Lauren's, guiding her friend through the crowd. Lauren could feel his eyes boring down on her as she moved through the grand hotel room but she forced herself to focus on each step she took with Whitney.

Upon reaching the head table where she would be seated, she let go of Whitney who whispered 'good luck' and sat down between Alice and Oscar.

For the duration of the meal and the speeches, Lauren had managed to avoid looking for those eyes again despite her body craving to see them again. Oscar and Alice had kept her distracted as well as the two of glasses of wine that had been provided so far. For some strange reason though, she didn't seem to want the alcohol, each sip making her feel sicker. It was as though she was ashamed to drink irrationally or even at all in front of him. She mentally slapped herself for allowing herself to feel so under his control.

After the speeches given by the best man and her father, Max, Lauren found Alice turning to her as Oscar disappeared.

"I'm so sorry, Lauren." She hurried out in a hushed voice. "I didn't know he was coming. When I last mentioned the wedding he said he wasn't coming." It was obvious to Lauren from the panic in Alice's voice that she didn't know. That and Alice's honesty; she was a bad liar and knew that Alice would have let slip if she knew he was coming. "Abi said Jay said Joey told him he was coming when he called her the other day but she was out. He just forgot to mention it with all they had going on and didn't see the problem. Are you ok?"

"Alice, just breathe. I'll be fine. As long as I'm not left alone with him, I'll be fine." Lauren told her, still trying to convince herself at the same time.

"Don't worry. I won't let him have the chance to come near you." Alice smiled at her cousin. "I promise."

"Thanks, Al."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Can I get a bottle of water, please?" Lauren asked the bartender at the private bar in the room just outside where the reception was being held.

Alice and Lauren had noticed Joey had disappeared a while ago, Abi informing them how Joey had congratulated her and Jay but said it was probably best he left. The reassurance he'd gone gave Lauren the relief to move around alone again.

"Well that's a nice surprise. Just water?" Lauren turned to see her Uncle Jack hearing his familiar voice.

"Yeah, not really feeling too good." She commented.

"Are you ok?" Jack was worried by his niece's comment. Taking a closer look at her, he noticed how pale she looked. Wrapped an arm around her, he squeezed her into a hug. Jack had always been very protective over his nieces and loved them as much as he loved his own kids.

"Why don't you go lie down for an hour or two? I don't think you'll be missed too much now. Everyone's too busy dancing, drinking and celebrating." He suggested.

Lauren weakly smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Jack. Can you let mum know but tell her not to worry?"

Jack nodded. "Of course I can. Just give me a ring if you feel any worse."

Lauren kissed his cheek and headed off towards the main reception desk.

"Good afternoon." The receptionist spoke as Lauren passed her.

"Good afternoon." Walking towards the stairs, she soon felt another person behind her.

"You've been avoiding me." She felt even more sick hearing his voice and feeling his hot breath on her neck, the hairs on her neck standing up as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Good, I'm glad you noticed and got the message." She didn't dare stop or turn around because she knew if she looked at him again, her emotions would come flooding out.

However, that determination was soon out of her control because as she reached the top of the staircase, she felt him grab her arm, twisting her to face him.

"Lauren." His voice was raspy as he spoke. She looked at him when lifted his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear, his thumb softly rubbing her cheek. She couldn't help but lean into his touch as she noted his action; the action he did only to those he loved.

Their faces drew closer together as though an invisible magnet was drawing the attraction. Before their lips touched, Lauren spoke. "Not here."

Grabbing his hand, she turned on her heel and dragged him towards her room; all her previous thoughts of avoiding him and the years of hurt and unanswered questions disappearing from her mind. All she knew right now was she needed him and she needed him now.

The door had barely closed when Lauren found herself slammed up against the door, trapped between the cold door and Joey's body. Their kisses hurried and frantic as they both let out ten years out of pent up sexual tension. Lauren's hands gripped at his hand as Joey lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Oh how they had both missed this. Lauren felt his hand unzip the back of her dress as she stepped down to let it fall from her body. Joey's lips left her neck as his eyes roamed over her adult form, her body even more gorgeous than her teenage form ten years ago. Lauren pulled his back to her, missing his touch, their lips once again finding one another's while her hands made quick work of the buttons on his white shirt which joined his already discarded black jacket on the floor.

Feeling his muscles under her manicured hands, she pushed him back as they fell on the bed. The rest of their clothes were gone within minutes as Joey slipped into her, connecting their bodies once again. Their moans grew louder as their bodies moved quickly and in sync. This wasn't the time for slow and loving; they both knew that as they expressed their passion and caught up for lost time.

"Joey!" Lauren moaned as he climax hit her. The look on her face as she reached her point of orgasm was enough to send Joey over the edge.

Collapsing on top of her, the two panted as they tried to bring their breathing back under control. Lauren closed her eyes as she sighed in pure contentment. Joey kissed her forehead and rolled off her, removing the used condom before pulling Lauren close to him, her head resting on his bare chest.

"I hate you." She mumbled as Joey grinned.

"I know. But if that's how you treat someone you hate, you can carry on hating me forever, Babe." His voice was smug. Rolling over so she was on her stomach and looking at him, she lightly smacked his stomach; not that he would have felt it on his rock hard abs.

"I'm serious."

He raised his eyebrows and smugly smiled that irresistible smile. "I know."

How was it that just by the simplest of looks he could make her feel like a giddy teenager all over again?

"Sorry to ruin this moment but we need to talk."

Joey sighed as he pushed her hair behind her ear again. "Can't we talk tomorrow? Just enjoy this moment. Enjoy tonight."

Lauren kissed his chiselled chest. "I need you to answer a couple of things for me."

Joey played with her long brunette locks. "Ok."

"Why didn't you ever contact me after you left? I get you had to leave because of Derek but when he died you just stayed away." Lauren tried to keep her emotions in check but the hurt was obvious and a few stray tears escaped her eyes.

Joey wiped away the few stray tears. "I'm sorry. I thought it was what was best for you. You don't know how many times I almost came back for you. But then Alice told me how you were and I knew I couldn't come back because you needed to focus on you to recover, without the distraction of me."

"You were what I needed." Lauren interrupted.

"No, you needed to get better yourself. I guess the more time that passed; the harder it got to come back. Then Alice said you started to move on. I couldn't come back and risk dragging you back. I made a decision to just leave you alone and tried to forget you but I never could. There was never anyone else but you that I could love."

Though she'd never tell him, Joey's eyes gave her all the assurance she needed to know that what he was saying was the truth. The only problem she had right now was what did she really want to do? Was she ready to forgive Joey here and now and work everything else out along the way or did she need more time? More time to figure out what she really wanted. As she contemplated what to say next to Joey, who looked slightly hurt and downtrodden at her lack of response, she heard a voice creep into her head. For once she was glad she wasn't drunk as she thought over James' words that kept repeating over in her head. 'Life's too short'.

He was right; she had waited ten years for Joey and yeah, sure they had issues to deal with, but right now she was going to follow James' advice and listen to her heart, telling him the three words he's waited ten year to hear her say for only the second time. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Nothing more needed to be said as Lauren pulled him back to her, attacking his lips with her own as they repeated their earlier actions.

Lauren looked at the clock which was flashing 8.05pm. The evening guests would be arriving now at the reception downstairs. That was the trouble with getting married at 11am; the bloody thing last a whole day!

"What you thinking about?" Joey asked, wrapping his arms around his girl as she sighed.

"I should probably make a re-appearance downstairs. I was only disappearing for an hour or two." That had been over three hours ago. Jack had text her to ask if she was feeling any better but she hadn't replied yet.

"It's much more interesting up here though." Joey tried to hint as she smirked and pushed him off her so she could get up and get dressed.

"The company and action up her is just about all right."

"Just all right? Babe, if what happened is only just about all right we need to work on that." Joey grabbed her arm, pulling her back on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair as she observed his face, his faced had hardly changed since she last saw him, failing to reflect his true age of thirty three years.

"There will be more time for that later. Come on, please, Joey." Lauren begged as he played with a stray piece of hair before pushing it behind her ear. She loved it when he did that, her heart soaring knowing its true meaning from such a small simple action.

"You promise?" Lauren nodded. "It better be worth all this hassle." She kissed him once more before climbing back off him to try and fix her obvious sex hair and re do her make-up.

"What?" Lauren asked a few minutes later as she saw Joey doing up his shirt, his mind in deep thought. He glanced over at her before she stood up and walked over to sit on his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you want me to come with you? I don't want to cause any problems. I know people aren't exactly my biggest fans right now."

Lauren gave him a reassuring smile as she finished doing up his shirt buttons, much to her disappointment. "Of course I want you with me. I need you with me. You don't have to worry about our family; they all know about us and always said they would've accepted us if you had of stayed and if it would make us happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Joey. Now do me a favour and do up my zip, please." Joey let his fingers run up and down her spine and kissed her shoulder until the zip was all the way up.

"I love you."Joey told her, trying to make up for all the years he never told her.

"I love you too."

"You know one day I'll marry you." Joey stated, matter of factly.

"Oh yeah? Well when the time comes, I have a feeling I'll accept. But there is no way in hell I want a wedding like this. Running off to Vegas sounds more appealing to me right now." Lauren focused on her hair again.

Joey just laughed. "We'll work on that, Babe."

"Ready, Mr Branning?" Lauren asked standing up and holding her hand out.

Joey took her hand. "Ready when you are, Miss Branning." Linking their hands, Lauren and Joey headed back down to the reception, both slightly apprehensive.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh no, no, no. I failed again." Alice cried as she saw her brother alone with Lauren. "Lauren, I'm so sorry. I thought he had left." Lauren smiled at her panicking cousin.

"Alice, it's ok. We are ok." The blonde girl looked slightly confused before relooking at the couple and registering this time their joined hands and slightly dishevelled appearances.

"Oh please tell you didn't?" Joey smirked at his sister. "Really? Already? Joey!"

"What? It's not my fault she finds me irresistible." Lauren slapped his chest again.

"I do not find you irresistible."

"Sure you don't, Babe." Joey shot back.

Alice observed the two. She was happy for Joey and Lauren; the two of them looked so much happier than either had in years.

"Whatever." Lauren stuck her tongue out at him.

"Even at twenty nine, you still act like such a kid." Joey's eyes focused on her as she spoke.

"Oh and you don't." Lauren turned her attention to a bemused Alice. "Would you mind fetching my parents and Abi? I'd kinda like to tell them out here rather than in front of everyone. Just in case." Alice nodded understanding and quickly went to find their family.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect to see this tonight."Lauren and Joey turned to find their Uncle Jack. No wonder he was a good cop; he was always sneaking up on Lauren it seemed.

"Uncle Jack, please don't judge us. We-" Lauren was cut off.

"Lauren, you are a grown woman. I'm not going to judge you. Your old enough and will have enough others judging you without me doing so too. I just want you to be happy, you deserve to be." Jack turned to his nephew. "You might be my nephew but still, you ever hurt her and I'll kill you."

"Never again will I hurt her. I promise, Uncle Jack."Jack offered his hand to Joey, who accepted the handshake. That was two down at least, the couple thought.

"And I second that." The two turned back to see Max, Tanya, Abi, Oscar, Jay and Alice.

"You all ok with this? Us?" Lauren asked, pointing between herself and Joey.

Abi nodded as did Alice and Oscar while Jay shrugged his approval knowing he wasn't bothered as long as Abi was ok with it.

"I told you a long time ago, I accept this. I know you are both crazy in love and this should have happened a long time ago." Tanya spoke. She knew Lauren was a happier and better person with Joey and she knew Joey would always protect her daughter; he had already well and truly proven that.

Lauren looked back at her dad as he stepped closer and offered his hand to Joey, just as Jack had done minutes ago. "Welcome back to the family, son."

Lauren grinned with relief knowing she had her family's acceptance and blessing to be with Joey finally. Joey shook Max's hand as Abi and Jay disappeared back inside and Jack and Max went to get a drink. Alice and Oscar also returned to the main room for the reception, leaving the couple alone with Tanya.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for my actions all those years ago. If only I'd stood up to Derek, you two might have been able to avoid all the hurt you've both endured." Tanya looked away, feeling guilty.

Lauren stepped closer to her mom and wrapped an arm around her. Tanya could already see the changes in her daughter's behaviour and mood and how much happier she was with Joey. "Mum, this is not your fault. The only person I blame is Uncle Derek but it doesn't matter now; it's over. Maybe Joey and I needed to be apart for us to be together now, knowing there is no one else we want other than each other."

Tanya smiled as she hugged Lauren then Joey. "Thank you." As she went to leave the two alone, she turned back with a glint in her eye which Lauren and Joey saw. "Lauren, don't you two leave it too much longer before giving me some grandkids." Lauren blushed and Tanya winked.

"I'm sorry about her." Lauren told Joey, silently cursing her mum.

Joey shook his head. "It's fine. She's right though. Don't want to leave it much longer as you are getting on, Babe. Best get plenty of practice in before trying the real thing." Joey gave her a smug smile.

Lauren just rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. I'm not having kids for a least a few more years but the practicing I can get behind." She kissed him before pulling him back into the reception knowing her life was finally on the up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 12.30am when Lauren fell onto her bed as Joey closed the door. She was exhausted.

"Vegas is definitely my aim now. Or at least the UK's less glamorous version; Blackpool." Joey rolled his eyes at her moaning.

"Well let's talk about that another time. I distinctly remember a promise you made earlier."

Lauren's tiredness disappeared as she felt the butterflies inside herself again flip. "Hmm, I wouldn't want to break a promise now, would I?" Joey shook his head in reply as she pulled him down on top of her, fireworks exploding between the two as their lips connected.

Breaking the kiss for air a few minutes later, she looked at Joey, their brown eyes connecting.

"I love you." His heartbeat increased even more if possible hearing the words leave her mouth knowing he wanted to feel this way for the rest of his life.

"I love you too."

Lauren pulled his face back to hers as they continued to show their love for each other knowing that finally their lives were once again complete being back in each other arms.

Life was as good as perfect for the couple.


End file.
